


传闻

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 红红的花瓣掉得精光，而花蕊告诉他这的的确确还依旧是他所熟知的那一朵。





	传闻

**Author's Note:**

> ooc
> 
> R
> 
> 超俗超狗血还很烂，但是我就是想写。

\- 我希望你可以冷静一点，我觉得我们需要谈一谈。  
\- 号码回国不用了bye

“你指导教授怎么说，那个小组就加了个大三插班的进来了？”

白璨萤翻着下面人发来的系里活动的策划书，没理会声音源头，自从大四的前辈突然撂下学生会的担子说要休学一学期去服兵役后他就被按在临时会长的位置上，平时在系学生会分支下自由如斯的人如今强迫自己在大三的专业课折磨间还要去管理这样那样的活动与突发情况。

“我操…”

“哈？”

白璨萤抬头看向站在桌前的学联代表，不耐烦得要命，事情已经够多了。

“说完没，说完了就走。”插班生能怎么办，教授喜欢人家呀，一年内喝了不少美利坚的水回来大韩民国的人呢，“人家只是学校项目交换了一年回来的，况且教授决定的事情你干嘛来问我。”

那边的学联代表也意识到他的心情不甚美丽，嘱咐了几句后便带上门离开了。

研讨室的租借时间还剩个十几分钟，白璨萤利用这个空档给室友打了个电话问清楚晚饭的事情，电话那边说需要确认一下，五分钟后再打回来。

“行你等一下打给我吧，我去洗个手。”

他把桌上的东西大致收了一下，打开门拐去这一层的厕所刷牙和洗手，等一下自己有节课的小组要和教授面谈。

水龙头哗哗向下放水，他是过了一会儿才反应过来自己放在水池边的电话在振动的。白璨萤还带着湿意的手指按下接听键又把手机捻起来用肩膀夹着听，然后抽了一边的纸巾把手上的水擦干净了才放松掉奇怪的姿势正常听电话，室友和他说了下晚上带吃的回家让他早些回去顺便路上买个酒。

白璨萤嗯嗯回答着，一边跟室友聊了些有的没的，厕所隔间门被推开的“吱呀”声被理所当然地忽略，出来的人站在了离白璨萤最远的水池那边洗手，但那个池子的水龙头似乎感应器不太好，老半天没出水。

“阿西…”

白璨萤听见这声骂几乎是习惯性地朝声音来源望过去。

“你喝什么牌子的…西八什么啊…”

他确实是震惊了。

电话那边的室友听见电波传来的这句显然是碰见了些什么小麻烦的声音，而白璨萤仿佛没听见一样神情复杂地望着远处洗手池边的人，一切都熟悉得要命，瘦长身体与基本款的运动裤和白T，脚上一如既往地钟爱地踩着纽百伦，低矮的鞋边露出病态白的脚踝。他的视线又从脚踝处重新移回那人的脸庞，对方也侧头在注视着他，并且要冷静得多。

“看够了吗？”白璨萤听见那人冷冰冰地吐出这句话，水龙头终于出水，淅沥水声将一切冲击都洗刷干净，洗手液的味道泛开在周围像幽灵一样游荡，皂香味稍微将白璨萤勾回神了一些。

那边的人关水擦干净手，拎起自己的黑色背包单肩扣着，他低头看着手机，一只米色小熊随着他大步走出这空间的动作一晃晃的，白璨萤被经过时甚至听见那人抱怨了一句“好好的心情都脏了”便被无情路过，甚至没有给他发火的机会。

电话那边还在连骂带急地问白璨萤是什么情况，白璨萤表情沉下来，他还在望着那个人走出去的出口：

“闭嘴小子，我看见金炳善了。”

金地革心里都要笑疯了，但是脸上表情依旧保持着知心朋友的神色看着一边灌啤酒一边怀念辱骂旧情的室友那副崩溃模样，手里的1664都要比往日更好喝了。

“所以金炳善交换一年回来不说，把他那个美国男朋友留在阿美利坚独守空闺然后回来被分配的必修课居然还和你一个分班？”白璨萤早就听出来金地革言语间散发着期待看年度大戏的味道，他白了对方一眼示意他速速闭嘴，而室友本人丝毫不惧这只家养纸老虎，继续着事实暴力：

“太有缘了吧啊？你们俩什么天生缘分啊你想想，今天厕所里遇上这不连洗手的水都是出来的同一批吗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我劝你在我告诉小朴你上周五临时取消约会不是因为作业而是自己想窝家里打游戏的事实前赶紧给我闭上你叽叽喳喳的小嘴吧你这该死的小鸟啊。”

于是白璨萤顺利看到了室友做了个拉拉链的手势又比了个OK，并且心领神会地对着他一副“好的我懂”的找揍模样。

都什么事情，他猛灌了一口啤酒。

两天后就是那节必修课，教授一开学就看着名单分好了小组，昨晚的小组群聊房在白璨萤与室友对酒当歌时已经讨论关于去哪里拍摄素材的问题讨论出99+的小红点。白璨萤早上起来看着手机显示99+的未读聊天甚至差点失去点开查看的勇气，最终手指颤抖点击进群聊界面发现事实上聊了三百多条的消息与一个投票的他苦着脸开始补之前的记录。

六个人的小组，除开被迫买醉的白璨萤外，几乎都是四个人在说话，在此之中如果有了需要一同决定的情况还会看见一个不常出现的头像发着简短的“是”或者“不是”。他还是没忍住自己的该死好奇心，点进那个头像后轻车熟路地点开了KakaoTalk右上角的过往图片，无非是风景与一些提醒列表自己何时不太方便阅读消息的话语。再往下刷刷，白璨萤看见了一张似乎是金炳善在交换期间与同学一起出去游玩的合照，里面熟悉的面孔笑得灿烂又漂亮，这让他一时难以移开眼睛。他想到一年前，不，再更往前一些，金炳善时常在他们一堆人的聚餐亦或酒桌上被白璨萤或者其他人逗乐，发出清亮可爱的大笑声。

他的回想在看见照片里的金炳善与身旁男子十指相扣的画面时如一团火被融化的雪水浇熄，白璨萤点了个叉关掉图片，在群里投好票后按熄了屏幕。

第二天的课上教授要求小组一起坐着方便讨论，金炳善是在白璨萤坐下后才坐着的，两个人处于对角线，谁也不看谁，却又谁都想看谁。

显然昨晚小组的其他人已经和教授说明了拍摄计划，教授带着笔记本走过来问了些他们的具体安排和日期，这位慈祥的教育者看起来对自己把交换完回来的插班生分配给这群学生一组的举动甚是满意。

“金炳善学生能力是不错的，”他扶了扶眼镜笑着说，“但少了一年基础课的情况呢，是需要组员们的帮助的，这也会算在小组评价里，希望大家可以加油。”

其他人拍着胸脯说没问题会做好，白璨萤低头出神想着些什么，被教授的一句“璨萤，金炳善学生就拜托你多多帮忙了”扯回神，嘴里忙不迭地回答着好，他看着静静观看着这一切对话的金炳善，开口说：“那就多多指教啦。”

那人依旧一副波澜不惊的平静神色，在零下的冬日里降温的声线冷冰冰的：

“多多指教。”

一群人下课又聚在研讨室里，租借设备的事情确实需要快点讨论好，金炳善表示自己可以把三脚架和单反带着，这样可以少在学校租一套带走。白璨萤看着他积极参与会议的样子，觉得金炳善与自己认识的要变了些许，他变得更加愿意交谈和主动，眼睛会在询问他人意见时认真地与人对视，里面闪着些漂亮的光。他们好像都要长大了，学年的数字在为他们添上一层又一层的阅历，每个人都在大学这个小社会里把自己的刺打磨成属于自己的独一无二的样子，待人接物的方式变得更加成熟自如，明显褪去的青涩感换来的是另一种魅力。

虽然不想承认，但金炳善对白璨萤来说，吸引力又变得更大了。

这场会议的开头看起来将一切安排的都不错，可有个男生一直无法定下来自己是否可以把自用的设备带来，金炳善皱着眉头询问了不少遍，依旧没有得到可靠的回答。其他人也在劝那个人不如直接租借设备，但是似乎是在学校租借的话返还起来又需要再跑一趟，大学的所有人都疲于所有课程，没有人愿意跑上跑下去还设备，场面一时陷入僵局后金炳善的手机却震动了起来。

白璨萤看见他看着手机屏幕叹了口气，说了声抱歉后又和依旧在纠结的组员说麻烦快点决定好自己还有事情需要做后，金炳善走出研讨室带上了门。

“哪有开会途中出去接电话的啊…”  
“他那边已经解决了，倒是你到底打算怎么办啊，这样浪费时间也不是个事儿。”

…

“还不回来吗，去了趟美国真是灵魂也自由了呢。”

组员们已经忽略了这位一直无法下决定又一直在说些无关话语的人，而白璨萤心里却在想金炳善似乎是因为什么棘手事情才迟迟没有回来，他听见那人的抱怨后什么也没说，只是打开手机在备忘录里记下了要多租一套设备的事情。

金炳善不久后回来了，表情看起来不太好。

他和所有人说了句抱歉，说自己有急事需要去处理。组员们显然对干练迅速解决事情的人有着明显的好感，大家都对他说辛苦了并且让他快些去处理自己的事情，金炳善看起来很感激地微笑着道别：

“谢谢啦，下节课见吧。”

又有谁会不喜欢漂亮的人的笑容，目送金炳善离开的组员们一时开始感叹起来：

“炳善是真的挺可爱的啊。”

白璨萤没有参与在其中，他忍不住去想，在美国的金炳善应该也很受其他人欢迎。

该死的。

他们那圈人都互相认识，金炳善大一结束后便出国交换，那一年的时间仿佛被封存在所有人的记忆里缄口不提，轰轰烈烈地开始直到平淡结束甚至用不了365天的时间。白璨萤不明白这短短三百多天内居然能够将彼此的热情消磨殆尽，所有的所有都源于太过于急切地恋爱而缺少对彼此的了解，这就像你拆开一包薯片吃到一半时才发现它已经过了保质期，金炳善与他似乎都没有做好去了解彼此更多模样的准备，而没有道歉也没有互相道别，就平平淡淡的，恢复了单身。

白璨萤在酒桌上和朋友们强调过不少次单身要更加幸福，而醉酒后下意识喃喃那个人名字的事情也被明事理的共同朋友们咽下去没有戳穿。金炳善有了男友的事情甚至是金地革先知道的，那时的金地革几乎是带着惶恐的表情冲进白璨萤的房间举着手机给他看那个被他自己删除掉的kakaotalk主页，金炳善将自己收到告白的他拍照片放在kakao story里，白璨萤看着那束玫瑰花被酸得要死，前男友在与他交往时根本从未有过如此高调的举动，如果就是为了狙击他的话，那金炳善还真的是成功又狠心得一塌糊涂。

两周后的江陵，白璨萤与小组在这里的歪扭小巷里取景，他背着两个设备包，那位组员如所有人所想的一般不靠谱，大家都为白璨萤的先见之明松了口气，又立马投入进拍摄。金炳善熟练地摆好三脚架后开始举着单反调光，快门声在周围响了几下，突然福至心灵的白璨萤在调收音器的途中下意识回了个头，看见那人刚好收回相机在查看ISO的数值。

他一下移不开眼了。

金炳善的手很好看，左手捧着机身，右手拇指在轮盘上摸着，一张张定格的光影透过屏幕映在他深棕色的眸子里，像走马灯一样。他在皱眉，视力似乎是变低了一些，扑扇的睫毛啪嗒啪嗒往白璨萤的思绪里冲，远处的蝴蝶轻微振翅便在他的脑海里掀起滔天巨浪，他突然觉得有些心痒痒地，直到那双凤蝶翅膀上的眼睛真正地与他对视，彩色鳞粉分散漂浮在空气中，在一年间的旅途中沾到的风与花粉为空气增添重量，像是一层轻轻的薄雾一样将白璨萤包裹在其中。

他要比以前更加美丽鲜艳。

“白璨萤，你能不能认真一点。”普绪克终于开口将厄洛斯从美梦中惊醒，“我想早点结束。”

啊。

白璨萤的眼神突然沉下来：“知道。”

效率都挺高的，两天内就把预计三天才能拍完的素材给搞定了，充满干劲的学生们终于可以长舒一口气，这番学习与旅行中江陵海边最后的夜晚，没有烧酒是不完美的。大家围坐在布帐马车中的简陋圆桌前，新鲜滚烫地在铁锅中咕嘟冒泡的鱼汤与姨母引以为傲的多样小菜，烟火气融化了所有人，他们丢盔弃甲，以最宽容又柔软的态度去选择理解与原谅。

设备问题与开会时的小摩擦早就在微醺间你来我往的共同话题中被遗忘得一干二净，大家都是过了可饮酒年龄的人，想来18年间看着大人的酒杯的渴望在此中时刻能够皆数释放，就连不太会喝酒的金炳善也就着这种气氛接下了一杯烧酒。

他习惯性先伸出舌尖去尝了一下杯中的透明液体，立刻涌上来的甜味带着酒精的冲味刺激到味蕾，所有人看着漂亮男孩皱了皱眉头的样子都觉得可爱，但就算这样也无法避开这一杯。金炳善跟着干杯的口号举起杯子与大家相碰，与白璨萤碰杯时听见这人低低地警告自己不要喝太快太猛，可这都什么时候了，海风与酒精助长金炳善的叛逆心理，双唇碰上酒杯时顿了顿，一口气全喝了个精光。

好奇怪的甜味和酒精味的混合味道，开始被酒精烧起热气的人连忙操起汤勺喝了几口辣爽的鱼汤才觉得稍微舒服点。人们告诉他这就是喝烧酒的方法，鲜辣可以冲刷掉嘴里的甜涩味，然后你就可以喝得更多。金炳善晕乎乎地点点头，看见男孩们将烧酒与啤酒兑在一起，两种液体混合在一起变成冒着气泡的香槟色。店里的灯光将其照得隐约泛着金，泡泡们浮起又炸开，金炳善好像可以听到一个个小圆球炸开的声音，他被诱惑地心痒痒，总是妄图进行未知的挑战。福玻斯留下的最后的光好像融化在这被液体里，金炳善拨开试图阻拦下自己的桎梏，参与进了酒神的派对。

白璨萤被推开手臂后选择放任，而狄俄尼索斯的狂欢接纳所有旅人，所有人的灵魂都在此刻高歌与舞蹈，有人酒量甚好面不改色，也有人不胜酒力在这番酒席中失神犯懵。

最后大家喊来出租车分批回住处，华城男人酒量不错，自然被授予了将“自己熟识的”南杨州小灰灰安顿好的任务。白璨萤坐在后座看着窝在车门边面颊泛红皱眉闭眼的金炳善，其实他酒品真的不错，不管是醉了以后还是醉了之前，闭上眼不说话时都是一副乖乖样子。自己的外套下摆死死捏在被酒精夺走安全感的人手中，车子颠簸的每一下白璨萤都能感觉到身着布料被拉扯的感觉，他看着把手垫在脑袋下找了个舒服角度靠着的金炳善，安安静静地，却又在好闻的香水味里散发出烟火酒气。他就像被花刺划破脚腕地阿弗洛狄忒之血染红的玫瑰，金炳善真的变得不一样了。

是真的不一样了。

白璨萤在电梯里被挂在自己身上的人吻上时甚至有空出脑子去想清楚自己是不是不明不白插足了金炳善与美国那位之间的完美感情，而带着与自己一般酒气的熟悉气息扑打在自己脸上，时隔一年又重新双唇相贴的他们像是对互相的一场迟迟到来的甘霖，金炳善环住他的脖子，与他交换着气息与唾液。他显然也比之前要懂得怎样接吻，这场深吻比一年前的要持久又热烈得多，白璨萤拥有过的白玫瑰染满爱神之血回来又重新为他绽放，带着花刺与他紧紧相拥。

走进房间后，白璨萤觉得自己像步入了正处深秋的南怡岛，他第一次看见金炳善一步步地主动把自己从衣服中蜕出来，花瓣掉得精光，而花蕊告诉他这的的确确还依旧是他所熟知的那一朵。他应该是被箭第二次击中了，那股力量控制着他的大脑指挥手臂去抚摸亲吻裸露的玫瑰，在金炳善的皮肤表面留下痕迹。

他把金炳善放在床上，可小醉鬼突然说自己身上不好闻要洗澡，甚至闹了起来。白璨萤在心里收回了说他酒品好的话，把光溜溜的人扶起来走进了浴室。

放水的时候金炳善靠着瓷砖坐在地上懵懵地看着他忙前忙后，氤氲热气在浴室漫开又爬上镜面形成水雾，白璨萤说了句“你进去洗”，却又被揪住了衣角。

他低头看看耍赖的人刚想开口，金炳善却比他更快一步：“你不和我一起洗吗，璨萤？”

酒精真的是双刃剑，它夺走理智与思考的同时又赋予了这一切理由，白璨萤和金炳善一起窝在不小的浴缸里，热水包裹着他们的身体，这一刻他们似乎同归又重生，丰盈泡沫的下面是白璨萤在帮另一具躯体手淫。

他真的握住了掌控的命门，金炳善被他擦得到处都干干净净，而留下的层叠的泡泡是两个人的心照不宣，他们做的所有事情都会在泡沫皆数消失后暴露出来。白璨萤不想当被动的那方，他打开出水口又开了热水，让这一片虚假泡沫加速地消失殆尽，金炳善仍旧干净的性器与他包裹着那处的手显露出来在两人眼前，被握住的人抬眼难为情又期待地望了眼他。

白璨萤低下头去含住了，没有异味，沐浴乳的香气扑鼻，而那个人在湿热快感中吐出呻吟，这让白璨萤觉得自己的耳口鼻都被各种意义上地“侵占”了。他熟稔地吸吮着顶端，又用舌尖反复折磨着小孔，金炳善的手差点抖得没力气继续扶住浴缸边来稳住自己不要滑下去，一年了，他重新被失去的温柔再次捧起来，浮在层层松软真实的云朵中。

他忍不住动起了胯，被服务得太过舒服的结果就是到临界点时过于强烈的快感让他绷紧了腰，嘴里下意识喊着白璨萤的名字，而名字的主人无奈又悲哀地看着这一切：

“金炳善。”

射了一腹的金炳善在腿软无力还在颤抖地沉浸在快感中时被强迫从浴缸里扯了起来，自己没有了骨头，白璨萤成为了他的支架，他只是发出无意义的呜咽去试图将自己的身体平静下来。而等清醒过来一些后，他反应过来自己被白璨萤压在洗手台上，胯骨硌着陶瓷面隐隐作痛，而自己的下腹被抹过，接着那只手就碰到了自己的后方。

都要把他揉化了，白璨萤的前戏还是一如既往温柔耐心，金炳善的后方和他们第一次做爱一样需要慢慢地开拓，指腹再次将体内探访了个遍。

被侵犯的人却塌着腰将自己的臀部更朝后方送了些，让白璨萤的手指入侵得更加方便，金炳善的腰被环着，不然他早就要摔倒了。一副软趴趴又全身散发着淫靡气息的金炳善，白璨萤心里感叹，于是他掰正精神飘忽的人让他直视镜中：

“金炳善，你看看你这副样子。”

他是怎样的。

嘴巴张着，嘴角无法控制地流出了些涎液，眼神没有焦点，腰部却不自觉地配合着白璨萤的动作轻轻扭动。

“我是这样的啊…”他喃喃着。

自己又往后靠了靠，那块熟悉的烙铁烫着穴口的嫩肉，金炳善明白白璨萤为什么说那样的话，他自己也无法控制这一切。事实上他碰到那人勃起的器物后，去美国前早就被身后人肏熟的身体几乎就要自己主动去包裹吞入那东西了，软肉蠕动着对它的久别重逢叫嚣着渴望与欲求，彻底夺走了他的思考。

“进，进来…”金炳善伸手去握住白璨萤的那处，无措地要将那东西塞进自己的身体却又不得章法，而下一秒白璨萤摆正他摇摇欲坠的躯体，熟悉的酸胀感泛起，时隔一年多的，白璨萤重新进入了他。

金炳善被狂风暴雨蹂躏拍打，而自己如同一块海绵一样将所有雨点尽数吸收，他不怕过载，因为他们是最契合的。白璨萤的性器在他后穴进出着，他一下摸不清时间了，这一切都像是什么都没发生过的一年前。那时的白璨萤也拥抱他然后操他，他也会和现在一样眼泪唾液分不清，敏感点被冲撞得整个人停不下颤抖。

白璨萤很喜欢看他被弄得上下两张嘴闭不上的样子，每次都要将手指塞进他嘴里模仿性交的动作，搅浑他的口腔与大脑，而金炳善抵抗不了，乖乖地去承受这一切。

可是有什么不对劲。

想破头了，又被敏感点遭到持续冲撞的激烈的快感打断，他只好啊啊地吟叫着，全身无力地昭示着自己在这场性事中依旧留有一丝呼吸，他还生存着，白璨萤怎么没有将他融化。

被射到里头时，他被激得突然清醒了一刻，金炳善想起来自己没有如一年前那般拥有一个高潮后隔着眼皮的亲吻。

直到自己被清理干净时，他哪怕与睡神战斗到最后一秒，也没有等来自己应得的。白璨萤只是替他掩好被子，应该还看了他一会儿，然后就走了。

第二天回学校的高铁上两人隔了人又隔了过道，谁也没有看谁。

回学校的金炳善被喊去学生活动室，他打开门便看见墙角的柜子上摆着一束玫瑰，金俊镐坐在沙发上和他说了句hi：

“你的玫瑰哦，卡片我没打开看。”

“…谢谢。”

“小组作业还顺利吗…等一下你怎么看起来不太对，”金俊镐放下手机认真看了看金炳善即使努力控制也还是不甚正常的走路姿势，“….！！！！！？？？？”

然后金炳善瞪了他一眼。

金俊镐满脸都写着“骚瑞”地目送金炳善抓起玫瑰花束走出了门以后，立马传了个短信给金地革。

“-我。操。他们两个绝对做过了。”

而不久后就接到金地革小心翼翼试探金炳善关于美国那边的“感情事余”时，被当事者铁板钉钉地一字一句告诉他：“他，有要结婚的人，所以我和他分手了。”

那边白璨萤接到金俊镐发来的彩信，打开后看见了一束无比鲜艳的红玫瑰，而自己回复了一个问号过去后得到了金俊镐的回复：

-说是送给金炳善先生的哈  
-你多注意注意咯  
-搞不好是他美国的男朋友

也是不知道金俊镐为什么告诉他这些，当白璨萤发现自己明明想忽略掉这种莫名的怒气却又不行时，终于起身去了学生活动室的方向。

也是正好，金炳善站在垃圾桶旁边手拿着玫瑰然后在看什么卡片的样子映入白璨萤眼帘，他只是快步流星地走过去夺下那束玫瑰塞进垃圾桶，然后将他的普绪克拉进了旁边的空课室。

“他们在接吻。”

-你知道吗他分手了  
-我觉得你可以  
-人呢  
-[彩信]  
-通知你一下你们两个被拍到了

…

白璨萤请金炳善吃了一餐，他第一次与金炳善这样平静地共同叙述从前到现在的误会和争吵的缘由与其他故事。他们确实都更成熟了，葡萄酒也到了能够开封品味酒香之时，他们碰杯，杯里散发着香气的酒红色液体挂上杯壁又离开。

“我想说的还是对不起。”

他看见听到这句话的金炳善笑着，告诉他说如果一年前的两个人是这种性格就好了。白璨萤突然觉得心里热热的，葡萄酒的劲头弥漫上来，催促敲打着他：

“但我们现在是。”

金炳善看见白璨萤认真地看着自己，那张比一年前要更加成熟和瘦削的脸越过山越过海，此刻终于又越过这摆着佳肴美酒的食榻，他像被日光刺目的人闭上了眼。

一个轻吻落在了他的眼睛上。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于玫瑰：阿多尼斯是受爱神的诅咒后诞生的美男子，他的外貌让阿弗洛狄忒也倾心，陷入了爱恋之中。但阿多尼斯成为阿弗洛狄忒的情人后却依旧沉迷狩猎，战神阿瑞斯嫉妒他，便趁着阿多尼斯狩猎时让一只野猪伤害了他，导致阿多尼斯流血不止。在这场事故发生前，阿弗洛狄忒就预感到有不幸要发生，当她知道听见阿多尼斯的呼喊，慌忙地不着鞋履，就为了去见她的情人最后一面。在奔跑过去的途中，阿弗洛狄忒被白玫瑰的尖刺——玫瑰的尖刺，是美神因心疼被蜜蜂蛰痛的儿子厄洛斯，从而拔下它们的蜂刺，扔入玫瑰丛中而成——刺破，鲜血落入白玫瑰花瓣中，成为了红玫瑰。


End file.
